Wedding Season
by EmmyGracey
Summary: AU. New flower shop owner Caitlin is busy planning the biggest wedding of her career, but Harry, the oh so handsome owner of the tailor shop next to hers comes in to ask a favor. One that Caitlin isn't very happy to hear.
1. Monday

It was a sunny June morning in Central City.

Caitlin Snow unlocked the front door of her flower shop, Frosted Blooms, and flipped the open sign, ready to start a new day.

The store had only been in the building for a few weeks. It was quaint, but bright. Wood molding on light blue walls and natural sunlight shined through the large shop window. Flowers were scattered around in glass containers of all sizes, and a wall of ribbons, baskets, and vases created a rainbow of color pleasing to the eye.

After two years of creating arrangements in her apartment, the store was a dream come true.

Her neighbor was nice too.

The men's tailor and haberdashery shop next door, Dressed Wells, was owned by a gentleman named Harrison Wells. He preferred Harry, though.

The day Caitlin opened her shop, he had come over to introduce himself. He had been impeccably dressed, he always was. It was his job after all. That first day he had been in a charcoal gray suit with a black shirt underneath and a navy-blue bow tie. His glasses were sharp looking, and his eyes pierced her. His smile was blinding, his dimples were devasting, and his hair was perfectly coiffed.

Cisco, Caitlin's closest friend and employee, had to remind her to close her mouth once Harry had left that first time.

Now Caitlin was used to Harry coming by, so she didn't have to pick her jaw off the floor each time he popped in to say hello or sweetly drop off coffee. Absolutely she still admired the view, but she was better at hiding it. Their conversations were friendly, sometimes Caitlin thought they were on the verge of flirty, but mostly just friendly. She wouldn't mind if they became something more. She'd admit she harbored a bit of a crush, and Cisco knew it too.

Cisco walked in from the back room to grab some red roses. "That big wedding is Saturday isn't it Caitlin?"

She looked up from the green ribbon she was tying around a tall white vase. "Yes, it is. The bride and groom chose red and yellow flowers."

Cisco's brow furrowed. "Okay… what kind of red and yellow flowers?"

"They didn't care, they just want red and yellow. I picked out red and yellow roses, yellow daffodils, red and yellow tulips, and then some white gardenias to offset the colors. The two centerpieces I've already made are beautiful, if I do say so myself," Caitlin chuckled as she put purple asters in the white vase. "There. The Horton bouquet is finished and perfect."

Cisco carefully grabbed the finished arrangement. "Taking it to the van!" he called as he walked into the back room again.

Caitlin checked off the Horton order in her order book when the cheery chime of the door opening caused her to glance up.

"Good morning, Snow."

"Harry!" Caitlin beamed, "how are you today?"

His suit was black and simple, the black shirt underneath just a tad darker. Classic. He moved his Jitters cup away from his lips and smiled. Not many people got smiles from this man, but Caitlin _always_ did. "I'm quite well, Snow, thank you. How are you?"

Caitlin blew out a breath, "busy. Wedding season and all that. I'm sure you know, dressing the grooms and groomsmen." She smiled before adding, "but busy is good."

Harry nodded. "Indeed. We're quiet this morning, just a few men coming in for ties and cuff links, but I've got multiple fitting appointments later. I figured since we were quiet right now, I'd run over here. I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow. "What do you need?"

Harry cleared his throat. "I know it's late notice, and you have other orders, but I need a large arrangement."

Of all the things he might have asked for, that wasn't what she expected, actually. He'd never needed anything like that before. "Uh, sure. Any particular occasion?"

Harry waved his free hand in dismissal. "No, it's a 'just because' bouquet."

Caitlin scratched that down on one of her order forms. She looked up again. "Any special colors?"

"I trust your judgement, everything you create is beautiful. Design what you want."

She nodded. "Okay, and the card?"

A serene, happy look appeared across Harry's face. "Jesse. Her name is Jesse."

Caitlin's heart dropped at that. Her hand ceased writing.

"Caitlin?" The concern in Harry's usually gruff voice was clear. "Are you okay?"

The disappointment she felt must've shown on her face. She steadied her features into a cheerful expression again. Her smile was wide, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine, thank you." She cleared her throat, "okay, so I have free rein?"

"Mmhmm, you do. You make whatever you like, and I'll pay. I'll be back in a few hours after I get dozens of suit measurements finished. Just remember, 'to Jesse'. Thanks so much, Caitlin, can't wait to see what you design." With a dimpled smile and a wave, he was gone. The chime of the bell and Caitlin's thoughts echoed throughout the shop.

"To Jesse," Caitlin sighed. "To Jesse. Yeah." She turned to grab a clear vase and purple ribbon and got to work straight away.

/

A few hours later Harry strode in again. Cisco was watering the loose flowers on the shop floor while Caitlin ran back and forth working on the wedding centerpieces for Saturday.

"Hey Harry," Cisco acknowledged when he walked in. "That bouquet for you is right there on the front counter." He gestured to a purple, red, and yellow masterpiece. "Hey Caitlin!" He called. "Harry's here!"

Caitlin walked out with armfuls of white gardenias. Her smile still didn't reach her eyes when she saw him. "Hi Harry." She set the flowers down and stepped behind the counter. "What do you think?"

"They're beautiful. I knew they would be." He handed Caitlin a credit card.

"I'm glad you like them, Harry." She rang up the purchase and handed him his card back.

He put his card back in his wallet before he carefully picked up the vase with both hands. "Hopefully these will put a smile on Jesse's face."

Cisco whistled. "That's the biggest bouquet we've ever made. She must be quite a girl, Harry."

A massive smile spread across Harry's features. "She is. She's the best." Then he was out the door, flowers in hand.

Cisco gave Caitlin a sad look. "Sorry, Caitlin."

She gave him a sad smile in return before she picked up the gardenias again and disappeared into the back room.

* * *

I've never written an AU before, but for some reason I just couldn't shake this idea, I loved it. I love flowers, being a florist is actually my dream job, so I'm living vicariously through Caitlin in this story. Lol. This is kind of a classic "Three's Company" misunderstanding type story, you know, I'm sure. I'm currently at the beach on vacation with EXTREMELY spotty WiFi, so I will add the rest of the chapters as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	2. Tuesday

Caitlin's morning was spent shoving flower stems into Oasis foam. There were only two centerpieces left for the wedding Saturday, then she would move onto the bridesmaid's and bride's bouquets.

Cisco was carefully pulling rose petals from their stems and placing them in white wicker baskets for the flower girls.

The phone was ringing regularly, and customers popped in throughout the day to buy a la carte flowers or place orders. A get well soon arrangement, a welcome baby arrangement, a wreath for a funeral, all beautifully finished and each tied with a bow, but the only flowers Caitlin really thought about were the ones "to Jesse".

Her heart was still hurting a bit. She knew it was rather dumb, Harrison had no idea she had feelings for him, and it was not at all surprising that he had a woman to give flowers to, just _look_ at him.

Caitlin sighed as she tied a ribbon around a baby blue basket.

Cisco looked up from the centerpiece he was perfecting. "You okay, Caitlin?" He straightened a red tulip. "Still thinking about Harry?"

A harsh laugh escaped Caitlin's lips. "I know it's stupid, but yes. Oh well, used to heartbreak, I guess."

Caitlin's fiancé Ronnie died a few years ago. He was a fireman who had died while heroically saving a family in the middle of the night. Caitlin was always proud of the work he'd done, but even so, she didn't want him to be a hero, she just wanted him to be her husband. Since his death, she was very careful where she placed her affections.

Harry was the first and only man she'd really liked since Ronnie.

"It's my fault really," Caitlin continued, causing Cisco to give her a 'you've got to be kidding' look.

"Girl, how on Earth is it your fault?"

"If I'd said something, maybe Jesse wouldn't be in the picture for Harry to give flowers to."

Cisco trilled his lips before casually adding, "plenty of fish in the sea, Caitlin. Plenty of fish."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Easy for you to say when you _have_ your fish."

A dreamy expression spread across Cisco's face. "Ah, yeah, only a few more days until I get to see Cynthia."

"And abandon me at the biggest wedding we've ever had," Caitlin laughed and then waved her hand, "I'm kidding, I hope you have fun."

The door chimed and in walked Harry adorned in a navy-blue suit with a white shirt and pocket square.

"What's up, Harry?" Cisco greeted first. Caitlin's back was turned toward the ribbon wall, so he wanted to give her a warning.

"Ramon, nice to see you."

Caitlin turned, her smile steady. "Hi Harry, did you need anything?"

His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her, his dimples on full display. "Yes ma'am. Those flowers were so beautiful yesterday, I'd like another arrangement, please. I'll pick it up Thursday."

Caitlin grabbed an order form and began to write. "Okay. Particular colors?"

Harry shook his head. "No. You have free rein again."

Caitlin scribbled. "'Just because' again?"

"Yes."

"For Jesse again?" Her tone was more clipped than she meant for it to be.

If Harry noticed, he didn't mention anything. "Yes, she's worth another stunning arrangement. But this time, write 'To Jesse, with love' on the card."

Across the store floor Cisco's head dropped back in dismay and a quiet groan escaped his lips.

Caitlin blinked as she wrote the words for the card on her order form. "Are you positive you want to wait until Thursday?"

"Yes, that'll be best," he said, then shifted the conversation, "how has your day been?"

"Fine Harry," her voice sounded harsh and she hated herself for it. "Same as yesterday, busy with wedding things."

Harry's eyebrows raised to his hairline, surprised at her tone now. "Understood. I'll… I'll get out of your hair then. A large party is getting fitted in a few minutes anyway. Ralph is a good employee, but I better get over there. Bye guys." He left with a lackluster wave and no smile.

When the door had completely closed Caitlin put her head in her hands in frustration. "Ugh. Good job, Caitlin. If you can't have him romantically, just push him away entirely."

"Your voice did sound a little hard there," Cisco agreed.

"I know, I know. Well. Enough of that." Caitlin ran a hand through her hair and swiped her arms in front of her. "I can't do that anymore. It's rude and completely unfair. If for some reason he comes in tomorrow, it's back to the way it was before." She nodded to herself and finally pulled down the ribbon she needed.

* * *

This is repetitive of the first chapter, I know, but it's for pacing's sake, and I promise it'll make sense down the road. I am now home from vacation, so expect chapters more quickly now! Woo! The whole story is done, I'm just editing at this point. :)


	3. Wednesday

When Caitlin unlocked the store door she noticed that Harry's shop was closed. "How strange," she spoke her thoughts, "we always have the same business hours… I hope everything's all right."

Cisco took a sip from his Jitters cup and shrugged wordlessly.

Caitlin smiled at her friend before she shooed him from the stool he sat on. "Huge wedding in three days, you drink as we work."

The centerpieces were done, finished late the night before. Caitlin grabbed a few cheap vases just to hold the flowers for the bouquets as they worked. Cisco picked the blooms and Caitlin placed the flowers once he handed them to her.

The red and yellow flowers mixed just as well on the small pieces as they did on the large. Caitlin balanced the flowers out and then wrapped lovely strands white of pearls around the stems before she placed them back in the vases and then in the back refrigerator.

Then Cisco worked on a birthday bouquet as Caitlin picked out an icy blue vase, gray ribbon, and yellow flowers for an anniversary bouquet. Such an interesting color combination the man wanted, not common for anniversaries, but the blue vase was Caitlin's favorite.

The shop was quiet except for the occasional phone call order and Caitlin and Cisco's talking. Middle of the week was always quiet, so it was the perfect time to work on the dozens of orders they had, so when the door chimed for the first time that day in the late afternoon, it startled them.

It was Harry, surprisingly. Caitlin gave him a genuine smile and then took in his appearance.

He didn't look _bad,_ per se, just… disheveled.

She was so used to him being in his perfect bespoke tailored suits, it was strange to see him in dark wash jeans and a baggy gray sweatshirt. His polished dress shoes were swapped out for black boots and his hair was all over the place. He looked cute like this actually, but it was so unusual, it worried her.

"Hi Harry!" her voice was its normal cheerful tone. "What brings you in today?" Her expression turned sheepish. "I hope it wasn't for that arrangement yet, I haven't started it. And I noticed your store is closed today, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Snow."

She was taken aback by his voice. His normal tone was sarcastic, yet kind, but sometimes a little rough. His voice today sounded solemn, pained. Caitlin hated hearing him like that.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not hear for that arrangement, but can you make me a bouquet right now? I'd like to take it with me when I leave." He glanced down at the floorboards, hands in his pockets.

Closed off.

Caitlin noticed that he bypassed her question about the store being closed entirely, but she didn't want to pry. Her voice was soft as she spoke to him, "sure Harry, whatever you need." She moved to pick a vase, but Harry held his hand up.

"I don't need a vase, Snow. Just a hand tied bouquet."

The sadness in his voice hurt her heart more than anything, but she dutifully nodded and picked some lavender calla lilies, white roses, and blue forget-me-nots. She held them where she wanted as she wrapped them in brown paper and tied a blue ribbon around it.

Harry began to pull out his wallet, but Caitlin stopped him. "Don't worry about it, Harry."

He opened his mouth to speak but must have changed his mind because he closed his mouth and shook his head. He placed his hand over Caitlin's where it rested on the counter. "Thank you, Caitlin. I'll see you tomorrow." He squeezed her hand and left without another word spoken from either of them.

Even the chime sounded melancholy when he opened the door.

"What do you think that was about?" Cisco asked.

Caitlin shrugged. "I don't know, I just hope everything's okay." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I hope it wasn't because of my actions yesterday."

"Nah, I don't think so. Maybe he and Jesse are having a rough patch?" Cisco offered.

"Not sure, but that was painful to see. I miss his smile. There was no light behind his eyes, nothing." Caitlin wiped a lone tear away before it could fall. "My heart hurts seeing him like that. It's screaming."

Cisco walked over to her to rub her back. "Maybe it's just a bad day."

"But why would his store be closed?" Caitlin sighed sadly and went through her order book again to find something to distract her.


	4. Thursday

All of the large bundles of flowers for the wedding were _done._ All Caitlin and Cisco had to worry about were simple orders until Saturday.

First thing was first: Caitlin took a deep breath and went to work on Harry's second order. She decided to use warm tones. Sunflowers, tiger lilies, orange roses, and marigolds were all bright and sunny.

She arranged them in a red vase and wrapped a yellow ribbon around it. She threw in a few sprigs of white baby's breath for volume and it was perfect. Caitlin went to her laptop to type up the 'To Jesse, with love' card, she picked a pretty font and hit print.

Then it was on to a baby pink basket, and then a single green bouquet for an eloping couple. Name an occasion and Caitlin worked on a floral piece for it that day. Cisco had eighteen deliveries before four o'clock.

The door chimed, and Harry walked in. Caitlin was very happy to see he had a simple fitted black pinstripe suit and gray shirt on. His hair was more styled, and his eyes looked brighter. He had a smile on his face and it caused Caitlin to smile in return. She could have melted with happiness seeing him happier again.

"Your order's all finished Harry, I've got it right here," she pointed to the sunny flowers.

"Oh Snow, they're lovely. You're a brilliant florist. Here's my credit card, and you can't say I can't pay again."

"Fine Harry." She swiped his card. "I don't mean to push Harry, but was everything okay yesterday? You worried me."

Harry's face softened at her concern. "Oh no, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine, thank you, and thank you for the flowers again. I can't wait for Jesse to see these. I love the warm colors you keep choosing for her. Fiery." He paused for a beat. "Hey Caitlin, when will Ramon be back?"

Caitlin blanched at the question. "Umm, he should be back in a few minutes. He's locking up tonight, I'm leaving as soon as he gets back to look at the venue for Saturday's wedding."

Not even a minute later the pair heard an engine outside and then they heard it shut off. Cisco walked in a few seconds later, arms up in victory. "Eighteen deliveries, eighteen happy customers."

Caitlin clapped. "Wonderful! Now all of my orders are done, and I am off to the church to meet the bride and discuss placement." She ran to the back to get her purse and keys. "Glad you liked the flowers, Harry. Thanks for closing up Cisco, have a great time with Cynthia, see you Monday!" With a wave she was gone out the door.

Harry picked up the vase for Jesse but didn't leave. He turned to Cisco, "Ramon, can you do something for me?"

"You got it, Harry."

"Good. Can you make another bouquet for me?"

"Uh, sure? Caitlin's the queen of floral arrangements, but I can."

Harry actually beamed. "Excellent."

Cisco listened intently to the specific order Harry wanted.


	5. Friday

Only a little over twenty-four hours until the wedding. The meeting with the bride, Iris West, yesterday went really well. She was lovely and adored the pictures of the flower designs Caitlin and Cisco had created, she couldn't wait to see them in person.

The only thing Caitlin had left to create were the boutonnieres for the groomsmen, which would be quick and easy. Cisco was gone visiting Cynthia, so she'd have the shop to herself today.

Caitlin made her way to the store floor from the back room and a beautiful vase of flowers on the front counter gave her pause. Stunning icy blue hydrangeas, orchids, and dahlias, with white roses, clematises, and snow drops all together beautifully in a blue vase with a white ribbon.

"Cisco must have created this order late yesterday," Caitlin said aloud. She walked closer, admiring the blooms when a card poking out caught her eye. "I guess they need to be delivered today?" She picked up the card to read it.

 _For Caitlin_

Caitlin dropped the card in surprise. The only two people in the world who knew who these were from were Cisco and the sender. Caitlin grabbed her phone out of her purse to text Cisco before she remembered he was on a plane on his way to see Cynthia.

She deleted the draft of text she had typed, checked the time, and dropped her phone back into her bag. It was ten minutes past opening. She hurriedly unlocked the door and flipped the open sign before she placed a note on the glass window stating she was closing early to decorate for the wedding.

With just a few hours to go, her eyes and thoughts drifted back to the pretty arrangement for her. Was it from the guy who would walk by sometimes and stare at her, Hunter? No. Cisco would never make anything for him, he didn't like or trust him. Were they just a pretty little gift from the Stein family? Martin had worked in the building across from the firehouse Ronnie had worked at. Such an unlikely friendship that was struck between he and Ronnie, but the Steins had always been sweet to her even after Ronnie died. No, they definitely would have signed it.

Caitlin shook herself out of her flower dilemma stupor. She had important work to create today, and she couldn't get distracted. She checked her order book, just one tropical themed birthday arrangement to create, then she was free to work on the boutonnieres. Iris wanted roses, simple and classic.

The tropical basket was finished in about half an hour, so she grabbed red roses.

The door chimed. Expecting Harry, Caitlin turned in a hurry but was met by a man about her age.

"Hi, I'm Barry Allen." He thrust his hand forward to shake.

"The groom!" Caitlin remembered. "That's right. Hello!" She shook his hand and waved to her red rose covered counter. "If you're here to pick up anything, I'll have to get it for you from the back."

"No, I'm here because I had to pick up the tuxedos next door…"

Caitlin smiled at that.

"…and Iris wanted me to stop by and ask if you'd like to come to the wedding?"

Well, that was a first. All of the weddings Caitlin had done over the years, no one had ever asked her to stay. "That's very sweet, but I don't think I should, it's not common, and-"

"And Iris said that the wedding planning always went the smoothest when you were around," Barry kindly interrupted her, "you're a calming presence to her, and we'd really love it if you could come."

He smiled, and Caitlin believed he meant it, and Iris was always so sweet. "Sure, Barry. After I've set up everything, I'll stay. Thank you both for the invitation."

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow, now that means both ceremony _and_ reception." He started to walk out before stopping quickly. "Oh! And the owner of the store next door told me to tell you hello."

Caitlin laughed. "Thanks for telling me. I'll see you later Barry, flowers in hand."

He left with a chime and Caitlin sat down to finish the boutonnieres.

The woman who wanted the tropical bouquet came in to pick it up and a couple came in for a quick little bouquet for an engagement photoshoot, but other than that Caitlin got to work nonstop on the boutonnieres the whole day. She was disappointed Harry never stopped in for a quick visit, but he was probably just as busy as she was.

By the time the flowers were all wrapped up and tied it was time for her to pack up the van and head to the church. She locked the door, flipped the sign to closed, and made several trips to the van, smiling as she went.

* * *

Three chapters in one day! How about that? :) Only the final chapter to go, and I'll post it tomorrow evening!


	6. Saturday - Wedding Day

It was a beautiful Central City morning, there wasn't a cloud in the blue sky. Perfect day for a wedding.

Caitlin continued to pull flowers out of her refrigerated van. Even with some of the flowers placed in the reception hall last night, it was still packed to brim. The centerpieces were placed last night, and still looked great, Caitlin had checked.

The foyer had vases full of flowers placed in different corners, the flowers for the pews were hung carefully, the archway in the center of the altar was decked from top to bottom. The bouquets, flower girl baskets, and boutonnieres were placed outside the makeshift dressing rooms. The whole church was beautifully filled with red, yellow, and white, and it smelled amazing.

Caitlin walked to the back of the church sanctuary to look at her work and check the symmetry. It was perfect.

Iris stepped inside quietly. She wore a fluffy white robe and gasped at the sight of the room. "Caitlin, it's _beautiful._ Thank you so much." She hugged Caitlin. "Now go ahead and get dressed, not much longer now!" Iris squealed.

Caitlin double checked the van to make sure it was empty. She grabbed the dress she had hanging in the passenger side and walked into the church bathroom to change.

Caitlin sat on the bride's side, near the back. She knew she was invited, but she still felt out of place a little.

She glanced around the room looking at people as they entered and sat down, all here to celebrate love. She recognized the chief of police, she recognized Oliver Queen (Wow!), and she recognized… Harry?

Oh, my goodness, it was. It was Harry in a black suit. He was sitting at the front of the church, and… he had his arm wrapped around someone. A young woman. Yes, his arm was around her and she was leaning against him comfortably in return.

"Must be Jesse," Caitlin whispered to herself. She let out a soft sigh but smiled again as the processional music began to play.

/

The ceremony was beautiful, everyone could feel the love radiating off of Barry and Iris.

The reception went into full swing right after. Dinner was delicious, and the centerpieces were a big hit. They kept being talked about, much to Caitlin's delight.

The cake was cut and served, and then the dance floor went nuts. Every single song that played brought enthusiastic dancers with it. A slower song started, and Caitlin spotted Harry with the girl from earlier who must be Jesse.

Harry hadn't noticed Caitlin at all. But why would he, he didn't even know she was there. Caitlin stood up from her chair and decided to walk over toward them, to be friendly, she told herself.

She walked like she was on a mission, upon arrival she stood right beside them but said nothing.

Must-be-Jesse noticed Caitlin first. Her face lit up when she saw her. "Hi!" She turned to Harry. "I'm going to go find Wally, Dad."

"Have fun, Sweetie."

Wait. Dad? Sweetie?

 _Oh._

Caitlin felt like an idiot.

"What a surprise. Nice to see you, Caitlin," Harry greeted with a smile. It was dark, but Caitlin could tell his eyes were light.

She smiled back. "Nice to see you too, Harry."

"May I have this dance?"

Caitlin was taken aback, but she didn't hesitate. "Sure." Caitlin took Harry's hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, he did the same.

"I'm really surprised to see you here, Harry. I know you dressed the men because Barry told me you did, but how else do you know the bride and groom?" Caitlin asked as they swayed.

Harry gestured behind him with his head. "Jesse, my daughter, is seeing the bride's brother Wally. She insisted I came along with her. I've mentioned you to her multiple times before, I'm surprised she ran off as quickly as she did when she saw you."

Caitlin pointed to the young woman snuggling up next to a groomsman who must be Wally. "Jesse's your daughter?"

Harry chuckled proudly, "indeed. My smart, beautiful, _quick_ daughter. I'd do anything to make her smile."

"She was who the flowers were for." Caitlin stated, more for herself. "But why so many?"

Harry's face contorted. Like he wanted to talk but was afraid to. He cleared his throat before hesitantly starting, "the first arrangement was from me, and the second was from Wally, he and I just thought it'd be easier if I picked it up for him."

Caitlin studied Harry's face. "Okay, but what about the bouquet on Wednesday? Your store was closed, and your appearance… you scared me. I was worried about you."

Harry let out a breath. "Yes. Wednesday was a rough day. See, those flowers were for my wife's grave, it was the anniversary of her death. She passed away when Jesse was little. I got Jesse's flowers the day before, so she'd have something bright to look at on that dark day. The flowers from Wally were for the same reason, just to bring a smile to my daughter's face the day after."

Caitlin's mouth fell in shock. Her voice was full of emotion when she spoke, "oh, Harry, I am so sorry. I never knew."

He shook his head. "No one really does, it's okay, Snow."

"I lost someone too, my husband Ronnie. It's been a few years. I understand." Suddenly, despite the conversation, Caitlin laughed lightly. "I'm so stupid."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh? No, you're not."

Caitlin hung her head as they danced. "Yes, I am. I thought Jesse was a girlfriend."

Now Harry laughed too. "No, no no, Jesse's my daughter. My brilliant daughter. I'm so sorry, I should have told you." Then it clicked for him. "Wait, when I said 'To Jesse' and your face fell… you thought I meant a girlfriend. Were you-?"

"Jealous?" Caitlin finished. "Yes, I was. I was jealous, and I felt awful about it, but I was. You're just such a sweet guy, Harry. You're visits always brighten my day, and you're intelligent, and caring, and gorgeous…" she giggled before her voice turned more seriosus, "I've… I've fallen very hard for you Harrison Wells."

The most beautiful dimpled smile Caitlin had ever seen spread slowly across Harry's face. "I am so happy to hear you say that because I've tried to find a way to tell you, I've fallen in love with you Caitlin Snow." He leaned down to brush a quick chaste kiss on Caitlin's lips, it was all they needed at that moment. They both pulled away smiling and still swaying.

"Wait a second, that beautiful blue bouquet on my counter yesterday?"

"Ramon made it. It's from me. It was actually going to be how I told you I loved you. I was going to let you think about them over the weekend and then tell you on Monday. But I got to tell you early," he chuckled. "I asked for your favorites and Cisco knew exactly what to do."

Caitlin smiled. "Cisco's going to be getting a very long text from me later."

"By the way," Harry started, "no offense, but why are you here, Caitlin? Most florists don't stay for the whole wedding."

Caitlin nodded. "I know what you mean. Iris asked me to stay, it was sweet of her."

Harry abruptly stopped dancing. "Wait. So, Iris just so happened to invite you to stay for the wedding? The wedding that she knew my daughter was attending because her boyfriend is her younger brother?"

"The wedding that she knew you'd be at because Jesse insisted you attend with her?"

Harry and Caitlin both burst into laughter, the hardest either of them laughed in years. "Wow," Caitlin beamed as she cupped Harry's cheek, "flowers or no flowers, I think we were set up from the get go."

Harry tightened the grip he had around Caitlin's waist. "It certainly seems that way. I told you my daughter was quick," he said fondly. A playful smirk crossed his face. "So, Snow, what are you doing next week?"

"Next week? Well, it's fairly busy, wedding season and all." Caitlin winked at him.

"Same here. Busy. Wedding season. But I think we could make time for a little something together." He winked back.

"I think so too, Harry."

They began to dance again, and Caitlin stood on her tip toes to kiss Harry. It started chaste, like the first, but grew more heated. The couple heard cheers and whistles behind them from Jesse, Wally, and Iris, and they smiled against each other's lips.

* * *

Done! Yay! I have to admit, I love this last chapter! I had so much fun writing this story. I kept it to just Caitlin's side to keep the misunderstanding standpoint going (Plus I just know a little more about floral things than tailor things. Lol.) But I'm still very happy with the final product here. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
